When engaging in outdoor activities such as camping and picnicking and the like, it is often desirable to have a stable planar support surface upon which to set drinking vessels such as cups, and wine glasses as well as pots, pans, plates and utensils used for cooking that users do not want to place on the ground where they may become dirty and unsanitary.
Tables are well known, but have the drawback of being difficult to transport, difficult to assemble, and being heavy and bulky.
The instant invention is a portable folding table for use in camping and picnicking activities that is lightweight, durable, strong and self-contained. The instant invention provides a planar table surface that is strong enough to support pots, pans, plates, cooking utensils and drinking vessels and is small and portable enough to be used in backpacking activities, and other activities were a stable planar surface above the ground is desirable.